1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leakage protector which will automatically interrupt the flow of an electric current as when there is current leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that none of electrical household appliances on the market is provided with a device which can automatically interrupt the flow of an electric current as when there is a current leakage. Hence, once current leakage happens, a disaster may be arisen.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a leakage protector which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.